Lethargic Drag Race Season 1
Lethargic Drag Race '''is the first season of the series by the same name. Ten queens compete for the title of Lethargic Drag Superstar. Queens * Scarlet Golde * Karla Dietrich * Tia Glamour * Sara Fierce * Lily Jameson * Platinum * Spectra Pulsar * Constance Perez * Melody Vibrato * Lady Cordelia Episodes Episode 1: The Gayest Premier EVER! * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Slime photoshoot * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Constance * '''Main Challenge: '''Design a Pride themed look. * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''500 dollar shopping spree courtesy of Goodwill * '''Winner: '''Platinum * '''High: '''Spectra, Lily * '''Low: '''Melody * '''Bottom 2: '''Scarlet, Constance * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''Rainbow by Kesha * '''Eliminated: '''Constance Episode 2: Snatch Game * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Day Drag runway * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Platinum * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game! * '''Runway Theme: '''Mini-Dress * '''Winner: '''Tia * '''High: '''Karla, Scarlet * '''Low: '''Melody * '''Bottom 2: '''Lily, Spectra * '''Song: '''Like a Prayer by Madonna * '''Eliminated: '''Lily Episode 3: That 70s Musical * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Guess that song! * '''Winner: '''Tia * '''Main Challenge: '''A musical about the 70s. * '''Runway Theme: '''Boldly Blue * '''Winner: '''Spectra * '''High: '''Scarlet, Platinum * '''Low: '''Tia * '''Bottom 2: '''Sara, Melody * '''Song: '''Love Come Down by Evelyn "Champagne" King * '''Eliminated: '''Melody Episode 4: A Good Laugh * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental * '''Winner: '''Scarlet * '''Main Challenge: '''Stand-Up Comedy * '''Runway Theme: '''Blast From the Past * '''Challenge Winner: '''Karla * '''High: '''Spectra, Cordelia * '''Low: '''Sara * '''Bottom 2: '''Platinum and Tia * '''Song: '''Raise Your Glass by P!nk * '''Eliminated: '''Neither Episode 5: #Twinning! * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Runway Walk in ENORMOUS Heels * '''Winner: '''Platinum * '''Challenge: '''Makeover a regular gay man into a fabulous drag queen! * '''Winner: '''Sara * '''High: '''Spectra, Tia * '''Low: '''Platinum * '''Bottom 2: '''Cordelia and Scarlet * '''Song: '''Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson * '''Eliminated: '''Scarlet Episode 6: That Makes Me Plaid. * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Bagpipe Lessons * '''Winner: '''Platinum * '''Main Challenge: '''Scottish Couture * '''Winner: '''Platinum * '''High: '''Karla, Spectra * '''Low: '''Tia * '''Bottom 2: '''Sara, Cordelia * '''Song: '''Hooked On You by Sweet Sensation * '''Out: '''Cordelia Episode 7: The Talk * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Miss Butch Queen 2019 * '''Winner: '''Sara * '''Main Challenge: '''Design the set of, name, and host your own Talk Show and interview one of the five new queens from RPDR season 11! * '''Runway Theme: '''Smoking Hot Swimsuit * '''Winner: '''Spectra * '''High: '''Platinum * '''Low: '''Sara * '''BTM2: '''Tia and Karla * '''Song: '''Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana * '''Eliminated: '''Tia Episode 8: Wild Ball * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Puppet Bitchfest * '''Winner: '''Karla * '''Main Challenge: '''Wild Ball! (Animal Print Eleganza, Sexy Savagery, Queen of the Wilds Eleganza Extravaganza) * '''Winner: '''Spectra * '''High: '''Spectra * '''Bottom 2: '''Sara and Karla * '''Song: '''Colors of the Wind by Judy Kuhn * '''Eliminated: '''Sara Fierce Episode 9: Reunion * '''Category: '''Final 3 Eleganza * '''Miss Congeniality: '''Scarlet Golde * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''The Only Exception by Paramore * '''2nd Runner-Up: '''Karla Dietrich Episode 10: Thank U, Next (Season) * '''Runway Theme: '''Very Best of the Best Drag * '''Final Lip-Sync Song: '''Thank U, Next by Ariana Grande * '''Winner of Lethargic Drag Race: '''Spectra Pulsar ''' Progress Category:Seasons